Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device and a structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display (LCD) devices are advantageous in that they have a large contrast ratio, are appropriate for displaying moving pictures and consume less power. For these reasons, LCD devices are employed in various fields such as laptop computers, monitors, TVs, etc. Liquid crystals have optical anisotropy such that the molecular structure is long and thin and is arranged with directivity. Further, liquid crystals have a polarization property such that the orientation of the molecules is changed due to electric fields in proportion to the intensity. LCD devices utilize the optical anisotropy and the polarization property to display images.
Typically, an LCD device includes a liquid-crystal panel formed by interposing a liquid-crystal layer between two substrates facing each other. Electrodes are formed in the two substrates, and when electric field is applied across the two substrates, the orientation of the liquid-crystal molecules are changed by the electric field, thereby creating differences in optical transmittance.
Such differences in the optical transmittance allow the light supplied from a backlight behind the liquid-crystal panel to pass therethrough. The light supplied from the backlight then passes through a color filter such that a color image is displayed as a color combination produced by the color filter is created.
Typically, processes of fabricating an LCD device include a process of fabricating an array substrate and a color filter substrate respectively, a cell process of completing a liquid-crystal panel, and a module process of integrating the LCD panel with a backlight.
During the process of completing the LCD panel, a sealant is formed along the periphery of the substrate in order to attach the array substrate and the color filter substrate together. The sealant also acts to maintain the cell gap between the substrates. In order to ensure reliability of a liquid-crystal panel, it is important to correctly cure the sealant, as well as reducing the time taken in doing so.